Champions' Challenge
:''Note: This is a 'Dangerous' minigame. If you die during this minigame, you will lose your items.'' The Champions' Challenge minigame is found in the basement of the Champions' Guild which was released on the 12th of December 2005. Monsters of 13 'races' drop Challenge scrolls. The scrolls are very rare. While fighting the creatures of RuneScape, a player may be challenged to a duel by the champion of that race. These duels take place with certain rules, from limiting the player's armour to disallowing some items. Defeating the champion will grant the player with equal amounts of Hitpoints and Slayer experience, as well as the possibility of bigger fights in the future. Challenges are offered by means of a challenge scroll, an extremely rare drop from certain monsters. Larxus in the Champions' Guild Basement will instruct players about the mini-game and will set up a match with a champion when the player gives him a challenge scroll. Until the match is started, the player can back out and decided to take the challenge another time. There are 13 champions that may challenge you, and each one lays down certain rules for the fight. After winning a number of challenges, the player will be challenged by one of the champions of champions (currently it is believes only the human champion, Leon d'Cour, and the gnome champion, Glophren, issues challenges.) Leprechauns are not counted as one of the 13 races that drop challenge scrolls. Ordinary leprechauns cannot be fought and thus do not have drops. Instead, the Leprechaun Champion will informally take on all comers. Because of the informal nature of the match, the regular arena is not used, but instead the training room, which is accessed via a trapdoor next to Larxus. When you defeat a champion, a banner proclaiming your victory appears on one of the walls in the upper chamber where Larxus is found. Formerly, since long periods of time often pass between getting champion scrolls, the banners could have been used to remember which creatures need to be targeted to try for another scroll. Currently, the banners are all identical and non-specific about which champions have been defeated. Instead, there is a champion's board near Larxus which, when read, lists the champions the player has defeated. Instead of individualized banners handging on the walls, a player who has defeated at least one lesser champion (other than the Leprechaun Champion) will receive a set of Calling beads by talking to Larxus. The player can use the beads to call a banner carrier. The carrier holds a banner and follows the player until dismissed. The banner by default shows the number of champions (again other than the Leprechaun Champion) the player has defeated, but the player can ask the carrier to change it to a picture of any of the races whose champion the player has defeated. The Champions of Champions are those who are seated in the arena. There is a Champion for each of the races of Humans, Dwarves, TzHaar, Werewolves, Elves and Gnomes. It is beleive that only the Human champion, Leon D'Cour, and the gnome champion, Glophren, may be challenged at this time. Leon's rule is the same as the Ghoul Champion's, and defeating him will earn you 492 Slayer and HP experience, as well as his seat at the arena. Glophren has been added only recently, and no reports of a fight against him have been heard of yet. Note that if you leave a challenge at any time during the battle, you will not lose your scroll. The only way to lose your scroll is by dying in the area or dropping it. The scroll will automatically disappear once you've defeated the champion, however. On November 9 2009, the Champions' Challenge was updated. The update included the addition of an Aberrant Spectre, Banshee and Mummy Champion along with a Leprechaun Champion which can be informally fought without a Challenge Scroll. Map Music * Title Fight - Visiting the arena * Victory is Mine - Fighting in the arena Trivia * The imp champion scroll is considered the hardest to get. Many hundreds of a creature that drops a champion scroll sometimes must be slain before getting a scroll. There are no places where imps can be found in great numbers, so it can take a long time searching out imps. One of the most imp-populated spots is the area between the Tower of Life and the Kandarin Monastery, where 4-5 or more rapidly-respawning imps prowl. Be prepared to do a lot of running, as the imps roam about this area quickly. Ranging can be a bit faster than meleeing them here, as it cuts out some of the running. Another strategy is simply to kill every imp every time you come across one. Sooner or later you will get a scroll. Usually later... * All the other creatures can be found in great numbers in various places: ** Goblins: In and near the 'Goblin House' in Lumbridge. ** Skeletons: Many dungeons, such as the Taverley Dungeon. ** Zombies: Many dungeons and some graveyards, such as the Varrock Sewers or the graveyard in West Ardougne. ** Hobgoblins: The peninsula west of the Crafting Guild. ** Hill Giants: Edgeville Dungeon or north-west of the Observatory. ** Ghouls: South-west of the Slayer Tower in Morytania. ** Earth Warriors: In the Wilderness part of the Edgeville Dungeon or in the north-western Chaos Tunnels. (The earth warriors in the Chaos Tunnels are safer to slay, since no Revenants can appear there, but it is more difficult and dangerous to get to them than the ones in the dungeon.) ** Jogres: Eastern Karamja. ** Lesser Demons: Crandor and Karamja Dungeon. * Some players claim that you cannot get a champion scroll when you are on a Slayer assignment against creatures that can drop champion scrolls. This is not true. * It's possible to get a champion scroll even after defeating that particular champion. However, when you try to redeem the scroll you'll be informed that the challenge is void as you've already defeated that particular champion. *On the day the new races were added the Tz-Haar and Werewolf watchers switched seats *After the November 09, 2009 update, the new champions were listed in the Quick Chat. References *RuneScape Game Guide - Champions' Challenge *Update:Champions' Challenge Update and Hairstyles Category:Minigames